Hand-held motorized vibrators are well known for the purpose of relaxing and increasing blood circulation of the human body. However, to the best of my knowledge, cushioned motorized vibrators, designed to operate by virtue of the application of a person's weight, are not known, but would constitute a substantial advance in the art.